Bhad Bhabie
Danielle Bregoli (born March 26, 2003), better known by her stage name Bhad Bhabie (pronounced "bad baby"), is an American rapper, singer, songwriter and internet personality known for her famous appearance on Dr. Phil which spawned the "Cash Me Ousside" meme. Why Her Songs Suck: # She has a very annoying voice. # She has very simple lyrics and flows. # She became famous for disrespecting her mother on Dr. Phil, which became a meme. # She also only got her fame from a middle-aged white man. # She bullied Poppy, Malu Trevejo and WoahhVicky for no reason. # Her autotune on some songs is unbearable (ex. These Heaux) # Her stage name is stupid which is just Bad Baby spelled wrong for no good reason. # She literally wears the same outfit, every day. # She and, as well, as her mother will sue anyone who steals her famous catchphrase. For example, she sued Walmart for selling T-shirts of her catchphrase. # She tried to fight Iggy Azalea who's a grown woman and she's only 16. # She constantly feuds with other equally or worse social media stars like WoahhVicky and Lil Tay. # She and her mother constantly get in trouble with the law, even getting kicked out of flights. # She made bad remixes of good songs like "Rubbin Off The Paint". # She got kicked off Spirit Airlines from fighting a passenger on board, the same thing happens again at the bar. # She cusses a lot to the point it's unnecessary. # She released a debut mixtape called 15 which received very negative and poor reviews from audiences and critics alike. # She blamed people not liking her music because she is white which is obviously not the reason why most people hate her music # In every intro, she always says, "Hey bitches." # She can't take criticism, for example. she calls her haters the N-word even though she's the one pretending to be black herself!. # She thinks she's a black person and constantly speaks in Ebonics (or African-American Vernacular English), and rarely speaks with her normal voice. # She was a bad role model. # She's obsessed with certain words such as "pussy", "n**ga", "money" and more. # She got in a fight with someone on Instagram live, Over NBA Youngboy!. # She got in a fight with someone on Instagram live, Over NBA Youngboy!. # To try to get cats out of the bag, She even made a music video of her killing people with DMX! The starting of the video is worse, it has a black screen at the start, a woman screaming, then a gun goes off. LET THAT SINK IN! Redeeming Qualities: # She has an amazing production value on her songs. # She has some decent songs like "Babyface Savage", and "Famous". # She helped take care of her mother when she was battling cancer and even paid off her mortgage as a Christmas gift. # She turned against Logan Paul and denied his apology after he made the suicide forest video which shows that even she has standards. Trivia: #She is of Italian descent on her mother's side and Polish-Jewish descent on her father's side. Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Rappers Category:Teenagers Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Clout Chasers Category:Internet Memes Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Female artists Category:Youtubers Category:Hypocrites Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2003 Births Category:Industry Plants Category:Artists who fell off Category:Artists with Common Sense Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time